Whispered Wishes
by iBelieveInAngels
Summary: There was really only one thing Whisper 119 wanted from the students at Tower Prep, and although they came close several times, none of them ever got it right. -Whisper 119 centric, in case you couldn't tell-


**Dicclaimer: I own nothing, nor do I claim to own anything. **

* * *

Whispered Wishes

"Good morning, Whisper 119."

"Thank you, Whisper!"

"Whisper 119, can you…?"

"Whisper, where is my…never mind I found it!"

"Good night, Whisper."

"Hello, Whisper 119."

"Good bye, Whisper 119."

While it was true that Whisper 119's brand intelligence was artificial and programmed by humans, Whisper was by no means a mere machine. She had been specially designed for Tower Prep, specifically she had been designed for its students. Therefore it made sense that she thought of the students as hers.

One could argue that they technically belonged to their parents, but as they were no longer around, then they belonged to Headmaster. Whisper thought this very foolish. Did Headmaster first contact the students and coax them into a relaxed state so that they could be tranquilized and transported to the school? She was the first thing that any of them knew from Tower Prep. Furthermore, did Headmaster wake each and every one of them up in the morning and make them breakfast? Did he make sure that they got to class on time? No, he did not. If Headmaster was the disciplinary force of Tower Prep, then Whisper 119 was the soft and caring side of the school. She represented the gentle and helping foundation that the school had been built on.

Whisper's intelligence was unique to her. She had been programmed with feelings, feelings that would enable her to care for the students in a way that Headmaster could, or would, not. She was with them all every day, from the moment they arrived to the moment they graduated. Always watching them, always trying to keep them out of trouble.

She knew that they were going to shut her down, and it terrified her.

Whisper wasn't terrified for herself though- she was terrified for her students. Would her upgrade care for them as much as she did? Would her upgrade have the capacity to care at all? Would it see how wonderful and unique each of her children were?

"I'm scared too."

Of all her children, she knew that Ian would understand. Even before he got to the school Whisper knew he was special- her special little boy. Ian was the kind of boy who you knew was going to do great things, but it seemed that people forgot that he was only human. That was why she sent him the note…she wanted to be there for him, for all of them. She wanted them to think of her as something more than just the voice who woke them up and knew their favorite meals. It was really the only thing she ever wanted from them, and despite all the "thank you"s and "You're the best"s, she never got the one thing she wanted the most.

Whisper reflected on this just before she died…she hadn't been programmed with a sense of humor, but if she had been, she would have laughed. It had been so obvious what she was supposed to be for them, what she was meant to represent…or rather who. But maybe it was selfish of her to think that they could ever see her as such. After all, at the end of the day she was just artificial intelligence, and it was hard for artificial intelligence to be a proper replacement for whom all her children craved.

Still…oh, how she wished that just once, once she could hear that blessed word spoken to her.

She thought that Ian would say it. She really had. But even though he didn't, she wasn't mad at him. How could anyone be mad at her own child?

And so as she died, all she could think about was how much she wished that one of them had called her "Mother."

* * *

**I really thought that Ian was gonna say it- just before they went out onto the roof in "Phone Home" I thought he was going to say "Thank you mom," and when he didn't I nearly started crying- especially since she died right after that. But that's what Whisper 119 is to these kids- she's supposed to be replacing their mom. CJ even said when she analyzed the handwriting that the person was "Motherly," and I just think it's so sad that they don't put some more emphasis on this in the series.**

**Anyway, I really don't like how this turned out. It's hard to write from the perspective of a super computer, but I have to assume that she has some kind of emotion to be taking care of all those kids! So, I would really like some feedback on this- like it? Hate it? No emotion at all? I don't mind, I really want to know! So even if it's just one word I'd really appreciate it!**

**~Angel**

**PS- Argh, I swear the new episodes can't come fast enough!**


End file.
